Gopherberry
''"The narcissistic fool with greed over existence and stories still demises us." ''-Gopherberry Gopherberry was a popular myth who gained infamy for being reputed as dangerous due to IP tracking. Her games had themes of heartbreak, substance abuse, and mental illness. Overview Gopherberry was a rather well-established myth within the community. She was well known for his large connections to other myths, along with her violent and mysterious nature towards most myth hunters. She was known to be active on social media such as Discord and Twitter. While the actual myth was male, in real life Gopherberry is female, and presents as such currently on the account. History Gopherberry would first be noted of in very early 2018, her avatar was white and green with a green plaid clap and her now notorious buck-toothed grin. She would supposedly relentlessly stalk players for hours or days on end, being seen on impossible to reach areas staring down at a specific target. She would release her first game "long live our love" and the games connected to it in early April of the same year. After this game was released she began grabbing the attention of other myths and hunters alike, after players reported being stalked before Gopherberry would request them to join the game with them. Players would report the screen drastically changing eye-blinding colors before eventually their computers would crash or the server would be shut down by Gopherberry. She notably would leak the locations of two users, SakuTheMaid and Skylox250 which would make her both an admired and hated figure in the genre for about two months. In this time period, she would become good friends of DrMach which opened the floodgates of popularity and she would begin being ranked in myth groups. After a few months following the violent incidents with hunters, she would open up social media accounts and would begin being seen at Roblox's Myths hunts on Shadelight and would become a well-liked figure by many hunters. She would continue to release more games, most notably library of nirvana which today is her most popular game, where hunters would report glowing objects appearing in game, fog appearing, their limbs losing function, and more. In the late year of 2018 Gopherberry had started helping out with the Robloxian Myth Hunters wiki, making character renders for info-boxes, and generally helping edit information on here. Her account goes by the name Pablorso. On 1/7/19, Gopherberry was reported to have committed suicide. This was apparently confirmed by immediate family on 1/8/19, and the myth hunting community promptly memorialized him by creating a memorial game, simply called Gopher. After the news broke out Atisiro, a former Roblox's Myths developer, posted on the #announcements channel in the Roblox's Myths discord server, "Gopherberry (https://www.roblox.com/users/503937541/profile) joined ROBLOX on 1/29/2018. He passed away on 1/6/2019. We do not know how old he was when he passed. Gopherberry's passing was first revealed by his friend who had begun the gopherberry account with him. It was confirmed that he had passed by a member of his immediate family, whose identity will be kept private as requested. Gopherberry was a well-known myth in the community. He was a friend to many, and despite his controversial career as a M genre developer, he made a large impact on the community as a whole. It is asked that we do not bring any sort of negative attention towards this tragedy. Please refrain from making light of his passing." Since Gopher was seemingly confirmed dead that left the Super Myth Bros development to a halt, leaving SMB developer 13AlanRod13 to create his own server and continue Gopher's left behind project with other developers such as: Temprist, Spimp, etc. In February of 2019, it was found out that Gopherberry had not actually committed suicide, but had attempted suicide and became a part of the Days Union under "Macabre_Day". It first became publically known that Gopherberry was still alive under a Twitter thread from a user titled "Chaos", as seen here. The myth community was shocked by this discovery, as many users were distraught, angry, upset, confused or had already predicted something like this would happen. The tweet spread quickly, and those who were involved were questioned by the "Days Union" myths. Today, Gopherberry does work as a developer for other myth genre users and horror games, occasionally working on projects for myth groups. She has also began creating myth accounts and games and selling them to small myths or hunters for a profit. Game(s) the library of nirvana (His most popular and established game) long live our love out in the streets he cried shout footsteps on the roof heaven only knows the sweet sounds of summer where am i hell mistah and missus little streetside enfer westerbork & niederhagen for you shattered what we lost is this what i want Tributes Gopher (most popular and known tribute) (private) Home The Rose Garden (private) Memorial (private) Behavior When Gopherberry was a myth she was noted to act like a normal player on most social media, acting bubbly and cracking jokes. However this is in harsh contrast to how she acted in games. She was reported to be extremely violent and gets easily angry at things such as simply standing on tables. Hunters report that she would notably sacrifice players at other myth games where she somehow managed to obtain weapons. Some players have reported that she had multiple alts however this claim has never been confirmed to be true. Some of these alts include but are not limited to: * Gambyo * 0KGA * TikiXVII It was revealed that 0KGA was not an alt but a real life friend. Controversy/Drama Gopherberry has been the figurehead of a large amount of controversies in a very small amount of time in the myth genre. In mid-2018 she would be ranked by myth hunter groups such as The Myth Files as an extremely dangerous myth that should not be encountered at all costs. She notoriously had a large feud with MUGEN, caused by her being friends with CoatsOfClaude following later proved false pedophilia allegations. She also shortly supported Morgenne following their main account being revealed. She for a very short period of time was also a supporter of the #stopkazdam movement however she would supposedly pull away from the movement after getting into an argument with Morgenne. External Links Gopherberry's Roblox Account Gopherberry's Twitter Account Gopherberry's FANDOM account SMB DEVELOPMENT Server (abandoned) Super Myth Bros server Trivia * She was notable for being difficult to interrogate, on three occasions managing to escape interrogation rooms owned by Roblox's Myths. * In taphies game "The Masquerade" she was notoriously in game for hours at a time and was seen sacrificing players. * She enjoys sixties and jazz music, her favorite overall artist being Amy Winehouse. * Gopherberry was referenced in many myth games, appearing in an arcade game in Circus in the Sky, a statue surrounded by black roses in The Masquerade, and many other myth games. The symbol most often used to reference her is a rose. * Roses were left on graves in various myth-related places to symbolize her. * She has a cat which he revealed on Twitter * Gopherberry had a group titled "The Perished" * Gopherberry once said those who wear the t-shirt "Pin of Alms" are those who associate themselves with her. * Her birthday is 9/22. Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:Controversial Users Category:Myths With YouTube Category:Retired Myths Category:Myths With Twitter Category:DrMach Category:Active Myths Category:Myths with Social Medias